Crushing
by Iluvhorses1997
Summary: Darby finds a cat and names it Rosey, and THEN she starts liking Cade!
1. Chapter 1

**I know that it's a really short chapter, and I'll try to update soon. Please R&R :)**

* * *

"Please Jonah? Can we please keep her?" Darby had found a fluffy gray cat. A _pregnant_ fluffy gray cat.

Jonah looked at the cat that Darby held in her hands. She looked hungry, and she also looked like she was going to have her babies any day.

"Please Jonah, she and her kittens might die if we don't take care of her."

Darby was pleading with her eyes. So was the cat.

Cathy walked in the hallway holding a plate of bacon. "Come on you two. I've got a little bit of bacon right here. If you want it you'd better hurry up and eat it or Cade and Kit will."

The cat jumped from Darby's arms, and jumped on Auntie Cathy. While she was trying to keep the cat away from the bacon the cat swiped at and caught a piece of bacon with her claws.

"See Jonah, she's hungry." She looked down at the cat that was now wolfing down the bacon.

Cathy looked from one to another. "If Darby is wanting to keep that cat I think you should let her."

"Why?" The first word he had spoken since Darby had asked to keep the cat.

"I saw a mouse in the pantry. The cat can have her kittens, and catch the mice." "Yeah! She could also teach her kittens to catch mice!" Darby was looking at him hopefully, glad that Auntie Cathy had given her a real reason to keep the cat.

"She'll need a name." "You mean we can keep her! Oh thank you _so_ much!" Darby threw her arms around Jonah.

She walked into the dinning room where Kit, Cade, and Megan were sitting. The cat followed her.

Cade looked at the cat, and Megan sneezed. She sneezed because the cat had jumped on her lap and was waving her fluffy tail in her nose.

"Nice cat." Kit reached over and petted it, before scooting his chair back to leave. "She's so pretty." Megan was petting the cat, and the cat was pressing her head into her hand. "Have you named her?" Megan knew some names that would be great for the cat on her lap. Darby shook her head. "I was going to ask you if you knew any good names." "Maybe Lily? Or Rose." "Why flower names?" Cade rolled his eyes. "Because she looks like a flower." Cade rolled his eyes again. Girls. Cade tipped his chair back and said, "Why not use an Hawaiian name?" "Because!" Cade looked at Darby like, '_Come on Darby, use a Hawaiian name.'_

"I like the name Rosey." Cade reached for a piece of bacon and got slapped by the cat. She had jumped up on the table and was about to eat the piece of bacon, but Darby scooped her off the table.

"No Rosey. Well get you something else to eat." "Well she does have good taste in food!" Joked Megan, as Cade reached once more for the bacon, and didn't get slapped this time. By a human or a cat.

* * *

**A/N The reason I didn't give the kitty a Hawaiian name was because I couldn't find any :(**


	2. Chapter 2

**Very short second chapter. It's mainly fluff. Please R&R :)**

Megan stood up and walked out the door. Darby watched her go, wondering why she had just left all of a sudden. It was just her, Cade, and Rosey. No, make that her and Cade. Rosey ran away after Megan.

It was getting somewhat awkward. Cade started to say something, but stopped. Darby started to ask what he was about to say, but then stopped.

Cade rubbed the back of his neck. He was _very_ uncomfortable.

He started to say something... again, but again stopped saying what he had been saying. Darby again, started to ask what he had been about to say, but stopped.

Kit walked in to grab his bottle of water that he had forgotten, and felt the tension.

"Um, hey." Both teens jerked their heads up towards Kit, thankful for an interruption. Kit walked out, and things got awkward again. "D-Darby?" "Yeah?" Cade didn't continue what he was about to say, but instead said something different.

"Do you think that Hoku will like, um Rosey?" "I don't know. I hope so." "Do you think she will let me ride her yet?" Darby shrugged, and looked up into chocolate brown eyes. Wow his eyes were gorgeous. Wait had she just thought that?

Something was keeping them from leaving. Darby thought for Cade it was probably the Bacon, for her it was Cade.

If you want the truth Darby had had a crush on Cade ever since she had arrived and met him. She had thought he was cute, and she knew that if she hung out with him she would never get lost. With his knowledge of the forest, and his owl like eyesight there was no way he could get lost.

If you want a lie, then Darby was hanging out here because she wanted to ask Cade about good riding techniques.

Cade picked up a piece of bacon and began eating it. Darby watched him chew, and once more felt hate for Manny, the guy that had broken Cade's jaw, causing it to just out slightly to one side. She reached for a piece of bacon herself.

**If you review it helps me to know if people read my stories or not, so please review. I try to update faster on the ones that get reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Finally! I managed to post a longer chapter! You know the drill please review :)**

Darby stepped out of the house and looked around for Megan. Where was she? She had to talk to her about this, this, wait no _these_ feelings she was having. She felt like she couldn't go another day without telling Cade how she felt.

"Megan!" Megan turned towards Darby, "Yeah?" "Um, have you had experience with boys?" "A little. Why? Do you like a boy at school?" "Sure lets say that." Darby wanted advice, but didn't want to say who she liked.

"Well, just ask him out!"

Darby played that scenario through her mind.

"_Hey Cade?" "Yeah?" "You wanna go out?" "Ew no!" (Other scenario) "Hey Cade?" "Yeah?" "Wanna go out?" "Sure!"_

Somehow she didn't think she could do it. "I don't think I can do it!" "Of course you can! Who is he?" "He's kinda not a boy from school." She felt trapped. "Huh?" "He's... He's... He's Ca-..." "_**Cade!"**_

"Yeah?"

Oh no Cade had come out of the house. "Um, Cade I just wanted to ask if you wanted to go to school with Darby and me this year." Only Darby saw Megan's crossed fingers.

Cade shrugged. "Why do you want me to?"

_Because I hollered your name, and I'm not telling you that Darby likes you! _Thought Megan, but she said, "I wanted to ask you if you wanted to try to go to school with me and Darby this year." "Why?" "Because, it must be lonely to have to do all your work alone." "Nope." "But there's pretty girls you could meet. I could introduce you to a few." Again her fingers were crossed.

Cade shrugged. There were a two girls he was interested in, but he didn't have go to that school to see them. In fact he was really only interested in one of those two girls, but wasn't going to tell her, and if she asked who she liked her was going to say the other one's name, and if the other one asked he was going to say the first one's name.

The only thing keeping Darby from attacking Megan, was the fact that she didn't mean it because she was doing crossies, and the fact that Cade would think it odd if she attacked Megan for no apparent reason.

Cade glanced at Darby. She didn't seem to like the idea of him going to their school. In fact, she looked about to throw up. Megan noticed his worried glances at Darby and turned to look at her.

"Darby are you okay?" "I don't know." Darby put her hand quickly over her mouth. It didn't work. She threw up all over Cade, and Megan's shoes.

"I'm so sorry guys!" "It's alright, but I think you need to go inside." Darby nodded. "Cade you take Darby up to her room and I'll tell Jonah or my mom that she's sick." "I can go by myself Megan. Cade doesn't need to come." "You might get dizzy and need help." "Fine."

Inside Darby loved the idea of Cade going with her, but she didn't want him to think that.

Darby gagged again, but nothing came up.

Cade took her arm and led her upstairs. She pulled away for a second and disappeared into a bathroom that was nearby. Once more she puked. This was _not _a good day for her. She looked at Cade's feet, and realized that she had puked on his _new _boots!

Cade pushed her down on her bed, and covered her up with her blankets. "Cade, I don't need covers!" He didn't say anything.

As soon as the blankets were on top of her the heat was almost unbearable!

"Cade, I'm too hot!" Cade put his hand on her forehead, it was so hot you could fry pancakes on it! At least that's what Cade thought. Being a guy he thought about food allot.

Megan showed up at the door, "Hey Darby? My mom says that it's probably just a bug, nothing to worry about, and you'll feel better in the morning."

Cade shook his head. "What do you mean no?" "Feel her forehead."

Megan put her hand on Darby's forehead and jumped back. "Ow!" Cade gave her a look, because Darby's temperature wasn't _that_ high, even if it was very much over normal.

"Cade you go get my mom, I'll stay with Darby." Cade hesitated, but hurried off. Darby nearly puked again, but this time just burped really loud.

Cade returned with Aunty Cathy after about five minutes, and there was worry plain on his face. He didn't know what to do!

"I'm okay. You didn't need to get Aunty Cathy."

Soon Aunty Cathy and Megan were fussing over Darby, all Cade wanted was to go over there and smooth her hair away from her face, and Darby just wanted him to do that.

Cade had had a crush on her ever since he had first seen her, but how was he to tell her?


End file.
